Possibility
by drarryshipper777
Summary: After the battle everyone is changed in one way or the other. Suppressed feelings emerge in an unexpected way. What happens when inter-house unity is to be promoted and arch rival enemies do not actually feel the same way about each other the way they are supposed to feel?
1. The Great Hall

**disclaimer:I do not own harry potter. all hail j.k.rowling**

After the battle, everyone from Harry's year was allowed to return to have words to pursue their studies. The golden trio, some more Gryffindors, almost all the Ravenclaws, a few Hufflepuffs and more than expected Slytherins came.

A particular blonde, Harry didn't expect to come, also came. Harry noticed many changes in the blonde's personality. His hair was tousled in a sexy way rather than properly combed back as usual. His eyes were narrowed a bit more and his mercury gaze was scanning the Great Hall from under his more-than-enough long eyelashes. In place of his usual sneer, a genuine smile was playing on his lips. Harry wondered if anyone else was also eyeing the blonde. He made check around but no one seemed to notice Draco. All the Hufflepuffs were scared to death from Draco, as he used to torment them very much for their emotions. In general all the Hufflepuffs hated Draco. The same was with Ravenclaws. But they never got enough time to show their hatred towards him as they were always buried into the depths of their books. A look on Gryffindor table told Harry that he was the only one who was even thinking about the Slytherin. Hermione was busy in reading her Hogwarts:A history new edition. Room was busy in shoving as much food in his mouth as he can. Dean and Seamus were cuddling and holding hands. Over the holidays they both had come out about their relationship to their families. They were the only reason, why Harry had any hope of getting together with Draco.

Draco. He remembered. His gaze turned to Draco. Once again. Once a reason of secret admiration, those blonde hairs and gray eyes were now Harry's weakness. Suddenly, Draco looked at Harry. And both their eyes locked. This time Harry didn't carry the hatred in his eyes that he was expected to show for the Slytherin Ice-Prince. And neither did Draco felt the hatred that he used to feel in their first year together. They both were staring at each other with eyes filled with-what? Liking? Love? Or just lust? Neither of them knew. Just the way Harry was swimming in the mercury-silver pool of Draco's eyes, Draco was also lost in the green first of Harry's eyes.

They both were brought back to reality when McG (a/n- McG. Is short for McGonagall. It's annoying to write it again and again. It's looooong.) cleared her throat and came forward for some kind of announcements. Meanwhile both the boys tore apart their gazes from each other, but not before noticing a blush on each other's face.

"Another year started and we all expect a good year since the last few years cannot be counted as one. Now, I'm going to announce the Head Boys and Head Girls, after that the first years waiting in the entrance Hall will be sorted and then only shall we dig into our food."

She stepped down from the platform and came in front of everyone.

"Attention please! We will be having two head boys and two head girls this year. Head boys and head girls will be having a separate dormitory and boys and girls will have to share a room.

Now to start with we have Harry Potter from Gryffindor, Draco Malfoy from Slytherin, Hermione Granger from Gryffindor and last but not the least Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin. Now I would request the four of you you to come in front of all our students."

Everyone stop congratulated them and let them go. They all went and stood on the platform. Batches of head boys and head girls were handed to them. Everyone cheered and applauded.

Now McG stepped forward and placed the sorting hat on the stool. Slowly a mouth appeared near the rim of the hat and it began:

Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The sorting hat finished it's song and the ceremony started. McG started calling the names of the students, the student would come forward, sit on the stool with hat over his head and get sorted. Gryffindor got 15; Hufflepuff got 10; Ravenclaw got 5[quite witty people] and Slytherin got just 3. With that the sorting ceremony ended.

"Now let's begin the feast."

Both Hermione and Pansy returned back to their house tables with a blush, noticed only by the Head Boys. After a moment, Harry stopped and blurted:

"Congratulations Drac-um-Malfoy."

'Fuck' Harry thought to himself. Why he had to call Malfoy by his first name in front of him?

But all his thoughts were interrupted when Draco blurted:

"Congratulations to you too, Harry!" and walked towards the Slytherin table without glancing back as if nothing happened.

'Merlin! Draco called him Harry? Really?' Harry thought to himself. With that Harry headed towards his own table. In a few minutes dessert appeared. All the four Head Boys and Head Girls got a note from McG just as the feast was about to finish.

You are to reach at 7th floor after the feast. Head Boys and Head Girls will be having separate dorms. Head boys will be having one room and Head girls will be having another room. Don't worry of your things. They are already placed in your shared rooms. All the best.

McGonagall

After the feast finished they sang the Hogwarts song. After that Harry, Draco, Hermione and Pansy left together for the 7th floor

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Well this my first drarry fanfic. The Draco you will be finding in this fic is much more tolerable than the original one.**

**plz reveiw about the story and make sure to guess what the next chapter would be about.**

**lots of love**

**_~Mantasha_**


	2. I fancy Harry Potter since 1993

**Hey guys i need a beta for my story. please let me know if you want to beta this story****go on enjoy this chapter****plz reveiw**

After that Harry, Draco, Hermione and Pansy left for the 7th floor. On reaching the 7th floor they remembered, they weren't given any instructions to where their dorm was.

"McGonagall should have told us. How does she expect us to find an unknown dorm in this big a castle?"Harry exclaimed in frustration.

"Have patience Har- I mean Potter" both of them blushed deeply.

Hermione snapped, to bring Harry and Draco out of that awkward situation.

"Honestly Harry, don't you remember your Marauders map?"

"Oh, yeah! I just completely forgot about it. Accio Marauders map"

Harry cought it in mid air and breathed out

"Thanks, Mione!"

I solemnly swear that I am up to no good

Both the Gryffindors started looking for their dorms.

~000~

Meanwhile Draco and Pansy had shifted to little farther spot.

"What's with you and Granger?" Draco demanded at once.

Pansy blushed but didn't say anything.

"Pansy tell me! I thought I was your friend. But how am I supposed to think so if you keep secrets from me? It's not what friends do. So I ask you to tell me at once what's going on?" Draco snapped.

"There's nothing going on between us Dray. And I don't think anything will happen between us.."and she trailed off looking lost.

"So you do like Granger, don't you?"

"Okay, yeah... Can you please call her by her proper name?"

"What you expect me to call that mud-" Draco shot a hand over his mouth realizing what he was going to say.

Pansy shot him a death glare and turned her head in other direction.

"I'm sorry, Pansy. I really am. I didn't mean to. It just- I am sorry."

"It's fine. You didn't mean it, it just slipped somehow. It's okay."

Draco nodded mutely.

Pansy cleared her throat.

"So what do you feel about Harry?"

Now it was Draco's turn to blush.

"What are you talking about?"Draco asked, already knowing the answer.

"I see the way you look at him." Pansy smirked.

" I don't look at Harr-Potter!" Draco said.

"So it's Harry now, isn't it?" Pansy nudged Draco with the elbow.

"No it isn't. Now stop pestering me."

~000~

"Oi, Malfoy! We found the dorm. Come on follow us." Harry yelled.

After a few minutes of wandering they came in front of a portrait that was supposed to be the entrance to their dorm. Harry stepped forward hoping the portrait will open. But instead he just bumped into it and feel backwards on his arse.

"What the hell?" Harry exclaimed. And everyone was laughing, even Draco was laughing.

"How do we get past this portrait, Hermione?" Pansy asked.

"No idea Pansy. Do you know anything Malfoy?"Hermione said.

"Niether!"

Everyone sighed.

Just then a cat patrons came. It was their to deliver a message.

Sorry for the delay. I see you have found your dorm. The password to your portrait is with which I am created.

Good luck

McGonagall

With that the car disappeared.

"Finally we get to go inside." Hermione said.

"But we don't know the password yet." Harry whined.

"Honestly, you don't seem to have any brains left after that infamous scar of yours vanished, don't you Harr- I mean Potter?" Draco stuttered on his last words and blushed furiously.

"Oh just tell us Dray!" Pansy said.

"Um, the password to the dorm is Expecto Patronum." Hermione answered to Pansy.

Hermione and Harry argued on who will reveal their patronus.

"Oh just shut it you two. I'll do it. Besides I was never able to produce a patronus before bcoz of the death eater business. Merlin thank, if I get one today."

Draco thought I'd all the happy memories of his life-his first trip to Hawaii with mother and father, his first broom, his first Quidditch, his first potions kit, all his childhood memories-and said EXPECTO PATRONUM. Blue light shot through his wand but it didn't take any form. It just vanished.

"Draco, it was good you should give it another try." Harry encouraged. He was excited as he wanted to see Draco's patronus. Draco nodded and smiled. A genuine smile.

This time he let his mind free. A future memory too form. He was standing outside a building similar to his Manor. He was playing with to children. A 13 year old boy with black hairs and gray eyes and a 7 year old girl with long curled blonde hairs and green eyes. Just then Harry came, kissed him and said Hi.

EXPECTO PATRONUM-Draco said.

He was happy that blue light took a form even if it was a serpent. But his happiness didn't last long as the serpent changed into a lion and a message flashed above the lion to Draco's horror:

**I Fancy Harry Potter since 1993!**

Draco heard the portrait swung open. But he couldn't move. Darkness flew in front of his eyes and he fainted. Last thing he saw was Harry shooting his name and running at full speed to prevent him from falling.

~000~

I hope you r loving it so far. Sorry for the veryyyyyyy laaaaatee update. Please review. That's what keeps me going.

lots of love

~Mantasha


End file.
